Talk:Ritualist armor
This is a great start, is something like this for Assassin's coming soon? I need to figure out what armor I want to get! --Crasher 06:46, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :I'm focused on Mesmer stuff, with Ritualist on the side. Some other contributor will be needed to organize Assassin stuff, unless you are willing to wait a few weeks for me to finish playing my Mesmer and Ritualist through the story. -PanSola 17:12, 30 April 2006 (CDT) would love to see the different ritualist armors completed (seitung/cantha/shing jea, functionals, etc) ! bonus I would like to know... are the bonuses (+15 AL while activating a skill, +5 per spirit (up to 3), +10 While holding an item): Are these like the Knights Armor in that the armor boost is global, or is it just on each piece? Testing apreciated. Zerris 19:45, 9 May 2006 (CDT) If someone posts a testing strategy it'd go a long way to get this done. I'm curious myself to see if the bonuses are global or local. :Find Charr Warriors who use Wild Blow, or arrange a scrimmage match with someone who has Wild Blow. Wild Blow's critical damage will do constant damage. By having parts of armor with bonus being tested and parts of armor without (but all with same base Armor level), and see if Wild Blow deals the same damage every time, you can tell if something is global or local. Do about 30 tests if all Wild Blow are equal. -PanSola, LAFTable (sing) 20:01, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Tested (using Wild blow, as suggested) Ritualist +10 “while holding an item” armor, it is NOT global. Similar tests have been made to recent “while enchanted” and “While having a condition” Monk armor, so I assume it’s true of all the new armors. I also tested the old +15 “while casting” Mesmer armor, and this IS global, as stated elsewhere on this Wiki… Is this just another random exception, like Knights Armor? Zerris 23:59, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::The Mesmer's bonus wording is unique, so it's not too random. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:19, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Ritualist's armor needs to link to 'Pupil's armor' just as 'Elementalist's armor' links to 'apprentice's armor'. It is the starting armor type, and is referred to by both names. 'Ritualist's armor' is some kind of 'prophesies campaign salvage item', thus why the link here in particular must not link to that, but to the correct item for a ritualist character; 'Pupil's armor'. :Please discuss in Ritualist's Armor before making changes that may need to be redone again. It's better to have some degree on concensus on some things so that the changes only need to be done once. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:33, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Ritualists in Nightfall This page needs to be updated to include the new armor from Nightfall. The Ancient armor for Ritualists looks amazing. But! I don't know how to fix these things so don't expect me to do it. O_o The end. --Rei 13:53, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Does the ritualist have primeval armor in nightfall or any other than vabbian or ancient? ::Only the two listed on the page. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) Just a passerby, but I think someone vandalized the entire page, switching proper armor pictures with other picture names.